Found You
by grayzone
Summary: Ella Grimes and Daryl Dixon would probably never have been together if not for the Walker outbreak. Neither can imagine life without the other. This is their love story, the ups and downs and everything in between. See how they overcome the impossible and the unimaginable, to show that maybe love does conquer all, in a world full of heartless sometimes heart is all it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this first chapter moves kind of fast and probably makes no sense, but I really wanted to start this story again. So I switched some things and sped it up. I promise though that it will only be for this first chapter. I wanted to get through the quarry and the CDC so we can get to the farm, the fun stuff happens then. So don't freak I know I cut out a lot and like I said it probably makes no sense but it will get better. Plus stick with it I have some fun things planned for Daryl and Ella**!

Daryl sat watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He realized in that moment he loved her more then he ever loved anyone before. Ella Grimes was what people would call perfect. She however would disagree. Daryl would huff at that and say "even a blind man can tell how gorgeous you are". She had dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was a tiny little thing. Don't let her size fool you through, she's as tough as nails and will fight to death if you cross someone she cares about. Until a few days ago she thought her dad was dead, but then he turns up at their camp with the group that did a ran into the city. The same run where Daryl's brother Merle was left behind by said father. Daryl however had heard Ella talk about her dad and knew he was a good, honest man and did things for the safety of others. While it sucked that Merle had been left and was still missing even after searching for him, at least he had his girl. Daryl didn't know why since the man had just meant him but her father approved and gave his blessing with the warning of "you hurt her I do know how to kill a man".

Daryl laid back down, Ella as impulse rolled over and placed her head on his chest. Daryl wrapped his arm around her _'it takes a damn zombie apocalypse for me to get the girl' _he thought with a smirk. He then closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time had a decent night sleep

The following morning Daryl woke up to an empty bed, for a minute he forgot where he was, all he knew was that Ella was gone it freaked him out. He settled down though when through the slightly opened door he heard her laughing at something. It was then he remember they were at the CDC. Daryl ran a hand through his hair, and rolled out of bed, after getting dressed he walked down to the kitchen area and the smell of eggs. He walked in to be greeted by everyone and T-Dog shoving a plate of scrabbled eggs into his hands. Daryl gave a quick "thanks" before walking around the table and hopping up on the cabinet beside Ella

"morning" she spoke softly placing a kiss to the corner of his lips

"morning" he replied back.

They sat in peaceful quietness until Dr. Jenner the only doctor left in the place came in and questions were asked.

Jenner led them to a large control room, with computers everywhere. He then showed a video of how the brain reacts when the "subject" is bit and then turns.

Daryl pulled Ella into his body and kissed the top of her head. From the corner of his eye he saw Carl; Ella's little brother walk over. Ella pulled him into her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

From that moment forward it was a whirlwind of angry voices, threats and pleading. Dr. Jenner had locked everyone in the control room, explaining that the large countdown clock on the wall was counting down until the building imploded in on itself. Everyone watched as Rick was able to plead for everyone's life. Dr. Jenner released them all and they were able to get out of the CDC before it was too late.

Daryl grabbed Ella and bolted for the truck, Ella turned and made sure that Carl was safe and with their parents. Once at the truck Daryl pushed her in and crawled on top of her shielding her body. Moments passed and then the blast happened. The sound was deafening. Daryl slowly raised his body off of Ella and Pulled her into the seat as he crawled over to the drivers side. Ella looked through the widow and saw her dad give her a small smile, she returned it and then looked at Daryl

"you okay" she questioned placing her hands on either side of his face

He nodded but was unable to speak as her lips crashed onto his.

"I love you Dixon"

Daryl smiled against the kiss

"love you too Grimes"

**I know I know, it's rushed and probably sucks I'm well aware, truth be told though I'm also thinking about Family Affair and how I want these crazy "middle" chapters to go. I really did like this story though but was unsure of how to write it the first time around. So I promise it will get better so please stick with it. Next chapter they reach the highway, and Sophia goes missing.**

**Should Carl or Ella get shot, decisions decisions…so we'll put it to a vote!**


	2. Losing Her

**A/N: So I'm trying to get this story going, maybe watching the Walking Dead marathon gave me some motivation. Anyway I think this chapter is kind of lacking but I'm trying to get the flow of the story going which is why the chapter is a little short... I apologize. PLEASE let me know what you think, I don't want to bore you or have you not be interested and I don't want to write crappy stuff. If you all like it so far I will keep it going and it will get better I promise!**

Chapter 2: Losing Her

We have been driving for couple hours now; a few miles back we stopped to discuss a few things, on the agenda was the use of fuel and how we can use less of it. It was decided that Daryl would leave the truck behind. Merles motorcycle would now be our form of transportation. We headed back out this time with me and Daryl in the lead.

As Daryl started the bike he looked back with a smirk "hold on tight"

Once on the road, Ella gripped onto Daryl as he weaved in and out of cars and headed along the long stretch of highway. She leaned up a bit and placed a kiss to his ear. Daryl gripped the handlebars tighter and focused on the road ahead of him rather then the pretty girl behind him.

We had once again only been driving for a couple hours before the RV honked its horn. We all stopped. Turns out the highway was blocked with forgotten and left cars. Dale spoke out his window to Daryl asking if he saw a path through. Daryl was able to lead us through the tangled web of cars; but after a few minutes the RV came to a halt once again. The radiator horse was on its last leg and the RV was stuck in the water. It was decided that we would savage the cars and left vehicles to try and find anything worth using. T-Dog headed off to find gas and fuel, while Shane and Glenn searched for the ever popular water. I hopped off the bike and called Carl over

"let's go see what we can find"

Carl smiled up at his sister

"hey" they heard from behind them. They turned to see their mom calling out to them

"always in sight…even you Ella"

Daryl walked by just as Lori finished talking "even you" he spoke as he stole a quick kiss before heading off with T-Dog.

Ella, Carl and Sophia all headed towards a group of cars that already had its windows down

Ella peered into one of the cars "jackpot" she mumbled she looked around to see Carl and Sophia busy searching another car. Ella reached in and pulled out the box of condoms shoving them into her back pocket. She then turned telling Carl and Sophia to move this way when her dad rushed over

"under the cars now" he hissed

Ella without hesitation pulled Carl down and under the car. They watched as everyone else did the same thing. Ella looked around tried to find Daryl when he was no where to be seen her heart sank.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it though as a herd of Walkers ambled by. Ella gripped Carl tighter and made sure he was completely covered by the car. She turned her head and came into eye line with her mom, who was desperately trying to get Carol to calm down. When she turned her head the other way she saw Sophia under a car all by herself.

She closed her eyes not being able to look at her fear filled eyes. She turned her head again and this time found her dad. He looked at her and mouthed _'stay put'. _Ella nodded her head and intended to do just that. It seemed like the last Walker made its slow way out of sight but Ella knew better she would wait for her dad to make that call. She was just about to turn her attention to the man before a cry made her jerk her head the other way.

Sophia had foolishly started to crawl out from under her car. Ella without a second thought released Carl and crawled out herself, she quickly rounded the car and saw Sophia sliding down on the ground over the guard rail. Ella followed hearing her name being shouted in the background.

Ella ran, pulling her knife from her boot as she went, she stopped though when her feet entered water, she looked around "Sophia" she hissed

All of a sudden a body collide with her and their was the little girl. Ella pulled away

"okay sweetie, I just got a knife….you need to hide" Ella stopped and looked around "there" she finally pointed to an over grown rock face.

She quickly lead Sophia there "you can't leave me"

Ella kneeled "I need to, I need to lead them away…try to wait here for me, if I'm not back by the time you count to a hundred you run back to the highway okay"

Sophia nodded

"okay it's straight that way…try to keep the sun on your left shoulder okay" Ella then placed a kiss the girls forehead and stood back up, she looked to her right and saw the Walkers, she whistled and caught their attention. She was able to lead them away from the girl

Once the Walkers were dealt with Ella regained her composure and walked back towards the highway. She passed the rock face and Sophia was gone, Ella picked up her pace and was soon within sight of the highway

As Ella crossed the guard rail, her father was on top of her pulling her into a hug "don't you ever do something like that again…you hear me" Rick hissed into her hair

Ella wrapped her arms around her father and nodded into his chest

Ella pulled away looking for the little girl "where is she" Ella asked fear filling her blue eyes

"she's not with you…" Ella shook her head

She looked around locking eyes with Carol "I told her to hide and if I wasn't back to run back to the highway…when I passed the spot she was gone I assumed she came back" Ella ended looking up at her father.

"it's okay we'll find her"

Ella lead her father, Glenn, Shane and Daryl to where she hid Sophia.

Daryl was able to track a few footprints until they reared off in the wrong direction.

Rick decided that it was best if some of the group headed back to keep people calm and busy. Rick told Shane, Glenn and Ella to return and that he and Daryl would keep up the search

Ella walked forward "dad…" she started

"no Ella…you need to go back…you had your mother worried sick with that stunt and your brother well near lost it, you're going back"

Ella looked at her fathers blue eyes, a trait his children all inherited and she nodded

As she passed by Daryl he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him "don't you ever…" he was cut off when her lips crashed into his in a soft and simple kiss, when she pulled away she smirked at him, she looked back at her dad "stay safe" and she followed after Shane and Glenn

Daryl looked over at Rick who wore a smirk on his face

"let's go" Daryl spoke turning around to hide his own grin

Back at the highway the search for supplies continued, Ella tried to avoid the eyes of Carol as they screamed _'this falls on you' _

The sun was starting to set and the small group moved towards the guard rail waiting and wishing

Soon two figures emerged from the trees. Ella's heart fell _only two figures_. She couldn't stick around and hear how they came up empty-handed, she looked at Carol as the woman started to cry and Lori tried to comfort her. Ella turned and walked away.

"what did I tell you about disappearing"

Ella looked behind her and saw Daryl coming towards the truck she sat on top of

"they can see me" was her hollow reply

Daryl jumped up onto the truck as well and wrapped a sweatshirt around her small body. He looked at her for a moment before pulling her closer to him

"ain't your fault" he said kissing the side of her head

Ella simply stared out into the vast and cluttered highway. The two sat in the quietness before Daryl spoke again

"you know I love you right"

Ella looked up at him and smiled "course…you know I love you right?

Daryl smiled and instead of words kissed her in reply. Ella's hand went to his thigh and he deepened the kiss. Ella pulled away "not yet Dixon" she spoke as she slide off the hood

Daryl ran a hand through his hair and watched as she walked back towards the RV. He couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he had gotten. He had no idea what he would do if he lost her, the thought was far worse than the thought of him getting eaten.

The following morning a search for the lost little girl was set in motion. Everyone was given a weapon and told what to do. Ella was told to stay behind Daryl, and the look he gave her she knew she better just shut up and listen

The group walked through the woods and stumbled onto a tent. Daryl looked back ensuring Ella was still behind him and her father, he then walked forward and stepped into the tent. Inside was a dead man, nothing more, nothing less.

When Daryl emerged he shook his head and the group went on. The made it about another half of a mile before church bells started to everyone looked at one another before taking off. As Shane ran she spoke out that it couldn't be her, the church didn't have a steeple. The closer the group got the more Shane's words become true. The church didn't have a steeple no one could be ringing those bells.

They got to the church and pushed their way inside. Daryl and Shane took care of the few Walkers that were still inside, before Glenn ran back out everyone following

"there on a timer" Glenn breathed out pulling the box away from the wall.

Carol said she was going to head back inside, Lori following. Ella looked up and saw Daryl staring at her. She walked over and fall into him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

It was decided that Rick and Shane would continue while the others returned to the highway. Rick was not giving up.

Carl walked over to his dad "can I come…I'm her best friend. I want to be there when you find her" Rick looked over to Lori, but before either could speak a word Ella walked forward as well, Daryl trying to pull her back "I'll come too" Rick looked at his daughter and the look in her eyes screamed _'I need to do this'_

Rick simply nodded his head, he looked over at Lori "you keep them safe"

Rick looked to Shane "I'm heading back in for a minute" as he walked by he kissed Lori.

Daryl walked over to Ella "what the hell you thinking"

"I need to do this Daryl…if it were Carl" Daryl cut her off

"but it ain't" Ella shook her head and kissed him

"but it could be" Ella then pushed her lips back to Daryl's a little harder this time

"love you" and with that she pushed him towards the forest

Rick walked down the church steps "get what you needed" Shane questioned

"we'll see"

Rick and Shane were walking on the outside keeping Ella and Carl close to them in the middle. A sound of a twig snapping stopped all movement. Shane walked a little ways forward gun raised. When a deer was seen. Rick stopped Shane and gestured towards the children.

Carl grabbed Ella's hand and the two slowly made their way towards the animal. Shane looked to Rick, both wearing a smile.

Carl stepped on a stick and the deer turned looking at both children

Ella looked down at Carl and the two smiled. This is the moment where you stop worrying about the Walkers, stop worrying about dying, just live in the here and now. Ella turned back and smiled at her dad, as she turned she started to speak "good thing Daryl ain't…" she was never able to finish her sentence though as the sound of a gun being fired and the shouts of her father shouting "NO" filled the air before everything went black.

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi All,

Boy have I neglected this story plus various others _Family Affair_ took off and I made that my number one priority. I do want to try and continue this story as I have a few ideas for it. However I want to be caught up by the time season five starts and that would never happen if I start from where I left off. My idea was to pick it up when their already at the prison and mention the past events. I'm not sure how long I would have made them be at the prison they could have just arrived or maybe it would have been awhile. Please let me know; if you all don't like that idea I totally understand. I feel bad that I have let these stories slip but I want to try to make it up to everyone who had expressed interest in this story. Please let me know and if you are okay with it would you also be okay if I skip some of the prison happenings as well...

Thanks!


End file.
